


Trust Me, Princess

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Princess Katie has to figure out how to rescue her father and brother from the bandits called The Galra.





	Trust Me, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU I found on PossiblyPidge’s wonderful tumblr. I hope you enjoy, Lacie!

This was the worst possible reason for Katie to become next in line. She wasn’t supposed to be. It was supposed to be  _ Matt _ . But he and the King, Samuel Holt went missing last month and in the ensuing chaos her mother was advised to take action to protect them both by making her daughter the throne’s successor. 

To Katie this was absolutely the worst idea but she wouldn’t dare tell her mother this. So instead she went with it. 

Katie knew something was off about her father and brother’s disappearance so she decided she needed to investigate. There had been rumors of bandits in the woods near the castle.Katie suspected that they had kidnapped her father and brother so she left home in the cover of darkness.

The queen was born a commoner so she taught her children how to care for themselves. This meant that Katie was well equipped to handle the outside world.

She slipped out in commoner clothing with her hood firmly over her (now short)  sandy hair (a distinguished Holt trait) and called herself Pidge Gunderson. 

The first night was most difficult because she was trying to figure out what to eat and how to sleep without being found. She knew once she was discovered she’d be taken home to the castle so she had to make herself as least conspicuous as she could. 

 

Katie stuck to the less traversed roads for a week trying to keep herself hidden until she knew there was no way she’d be caught. Little did she know someone had been trying to find her for weeks since she disappeared and they were closing in quickly. 


End file.
